battle_campfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Come scambiare su bcrank
Questa breve guida introduce a bcrank.us, sito molto utile ai camperiani, poiché tra le varie funzioni, è luogo di scambi tra players. In questo sito sono pubblicati centinaia di annunci di mostri di ogni tipo! Come iscriversi Iscriversi è semplice, basta avere un account Facebook (quello usato nel gioco). # Cliccate la barra Connect with facebook sotto al menu del sito. # Successivamente vi comparirà il tasto Connect with facebook. Cliccatelo. # Cliccandolo, Facebook vi chiederà di dare le autorizzazioni al sito, non preoccupatevi, non è un sito malevolo o che vi intasa la bacheca. Dunque premete ok. # Vi chiede ora di inserire la vostra mail e di creare l'account. Anche qui, la mail è fondamentale per attivare l'account, ma in ogni caso potrete in ogni momento limitare le notifiche via mail, fino a rendere muto bcrank. # L'account è stato creato e ora siete dentro al vostro account, in alto a destra vedete la vostra foto profilo facebook. Come accedere una volta iscritti Basta semplicemente eseguire i punti 1 e 2 del paragrafo precedente. Come pubblicare un annuncio dove offriamo un mostro # Cliccare la sezione trade dal menu in alto. # Cliccate il pulsante verde Post # Inserite nella barra il nome del mostro che offrite ad esempio mightsprite. Scrivendo le prime lettere vi verranno suggeriti i mostri con il nome simile. # Selezionate dai menu a tendina il segno zodiacale, l'abilità passiva, il livello dell'abilità e l'abilità attiva. Avete problemi con l'inglese? Non temete, su questo wiki trovate tutte le corrette traduzioni delle abilità e dei segni zodiacali. Ad esempio, non sapete come tradurre colpo in inglese? Andate su Abilità attive e verificate il corrispettivo di colpo in inglese (snipe). # Compilate il campo sottostante scrivendo quello che cercate, in poche parole e in inglese, ad esempio, se siete molto specifici e cercate un mightsprite con distruggere e letale di segno bilancia, allora scrivete LF mightsprite libra with blast lethal. Se vi accontentate di un qualsiasi mostro ultra bilancia scriverete LF any libra ultra. Come vedere i propri annunci # Cliccare la sezione trade dal menu in alto. # Cliccate il pulsante verde Manage # Qui vedrete tutti i mostri inseriti su bcrank. Come cercare un mostro su bcrank e proporre uno scambio # Cliccare la sezione trade dal menu in alto. # Scrivete nella barra una caratteristica del mostro che vi interessa, vi verrà suggerita la parola giusta. Ad esempio alcuni termini di ricerca possono essere: Libra - Swap - Rock - Ultra. Si veda l'immagine. # Vi comparirà una lista di mostri, cercate e selezionate quello che più vi interessa. # Qui vedrete il profilo del mostro, cosa cerca chi l'ha offerto e sotto di questo le proposte di scambio o i commenti. Avete un dubbio? scrivete un commento! Ad esempio "is it maxed?" o "is it PE?". # Se volete fare un'offerta, in basso nella lista di commenti c'è una barra, selezionate l'icona della macchina fotografica a destra e vi si aprirà la lista dei mostri che potete offrire, oppure la solita barra in cui inserire un nuovo mostro. Selezionate che mostro offrire e poi cliccate Attach Monster. # Fondamentale: Non è ancora finito lo scambio! Ora avrete la barra del vostro commento e l'immagine di cosa offrite. Premete invio! Verificare che uno scambio sia accettato o no Quando avrete proposto un mostro, viene mandata una notifica al giocatore che l'ha pubblicato, lui può accettare l'offerta o declinarla (rifiutarla). In ogni caso vi verrà inviata una notifica della sua scelta effettuata. # Cliccare la sezione trade dal menu in alto. # Cliccate il pulsante verde Manage # Cliccate il terzo pulsante (offered) # Qui vedrete tutti i mostri offerti e le proposte di scambio rifiutate. Come scambiare Vi è stato accettato lo scambio, che bello! Probabilmente vi è arrivata la mail con l'oggetto XXX has accepted your offer! # Da quella mail cliccate See Notifications # Vi verrà mostrato un riassunto dello scambio che state effettuando. Vi siete pentiti di aver offerto? Niente paura, avete 24 ore per decidere e cliccare il pulsante unaccept in questa pagina. # Bcrank stesso ci dice di fare tre cose nell'ordine, la prima (1) è mandare un messaggio alla persona via Facebook, accertarsi che sia convinto di effettuare lo scambio, richiedere altre info. Spesso è utile scrivere questi messaggi: #* Hi, I'm xxx, is it ok to trade? - Ciao, sono xxx, va bene se scambiamo? #* Is your monster maxed? Is it PE? - Il tuo mostro è maxato? è PE? #* See you in 12 days! - Ci vediamo tra 12 giorni! #* My IGN on BC is xxx and yours? - Il mio nome su Battle Camp è xxx e il tuo? # Aggiungere su Battle Camp il giocatore con il nome indicato (2). # Attendere 12 lunghi giorni. Successivamente vi verrà mandata una notifica del trade pronto "your trade is ready". # Scambiate con lo strumento ufficiale di BC. Voci Correlate * Scambio mostri * BCrank.us * Come ricevere informazioni utili da bcrank Categoria:Guide e Consigli